Eternity
by JoSiEtReNt101
Summary: Harry Potter's 6th year at Hogwarts is about to start and during the summer,he meets someone that could permanently change his destiny forever.HarryOC RonHr (later)
1. Welcome Back

Eternity By:Katherine Kelly 

Note:I do NOT own any of the original Harry Potter characters!They belong to the wonderful and fabulous J.K.Rowling!I DO however,own Arora,Skye,Keiba,  
Maria,and Keith Riddle.Jennifer (Jenn) is owned by a friend of mine,her name is Tara! ENJOY!!!!!!

"" Thoughts

Me talking

Arora's description-17/long black hair with red streaks/ice blue eyes/Slytherin

Jenn's description-17/medium blonde hair with blue streaks that frame her face/green eyes/Slytherin

Chapter One Welcome Back

Ron::Him and Fred are just pulling up to the Burrow after going to get Harry from the Dursleys again::Welcome back Harry!  
Harry:Glad to be back home!  
Fred::Stops the car and they all get out and help Harry with his stuff::Too bad you haven't been practicing Quidditch.  
Harry:Fred,you know I can't at the Dursley's!That's muggle central!  
Fred:I know,I know!I'm just saying!  
::They enter the kitchen and Fred lugs Harry's stuff up to Ron and Harry's bedroom:  
Hermione:Hiya Harry!!!!::jumps up from the kitchen table and hugs him:  
Harry::Hugs her back::Hello Hermione,how've you been?  
Hermione::Backs up a bit and grins::Just fine,and yourself?  
Harry:Good.What's so funny?  
Hermione::Finally bursts out laughing:  
Ron::Him and Harry exchange puzzled expressions:  
Arora::Turns into a black cat and jumps on Ron's head:  
Ron::Jumps 5 feet into the air and grabs the cat off of his head::What the bloody hell?!Hermione,is this your new cat or something?  
Hermione:Nope,she doesn't belong to anyone...I doubt you'd remember her.  
Harry:Huh?How could Ron remember a cat Hermione?Are you feeling alright?  
Arora::Is still a cat but talks like a human,scaring the everliving wits out of Harry and Ron::She's feeling quite alright boys.Sorry I jumped on your head Ronnie...I was trying to jump over you...::turns back into her human self and grins:  
Ron:Arora?Is that you?  
Arora:In the flesh Ron.  
Ron::Hugs her::Where've you been?!::lets her go and looks her over a few times:  
Arora:You know father has to travel...we saw Charlie by the way...he says hi.  
Ron:You went to Romania?Where else?  
Arora:Ron,shouldn't you introduce me to your other friend before you hound me with questions?  
Ron:Oh,right,my bad...Arora,this is Harry...Harry,this is Arora Riddle.  
Harry:Nice to meet you.  
Arora:You're Harry Potter aren't you?  
Harry:Yeah...sometimes I wish not everybody knew my name..........::smiles:  
Arora:Yeah,me too.  
Ron::Sees Harry's puzzled look and jumps to his rescue::She's the richest girl in wizarding history...the Daily Prophet always want comments or something from her.  
Harry:Oh...that'd explain it then.  
Ginny::Comes running up::Arora!Come here!  
Arora:What is it?  
Ginny:More like,WHO is it!!Come on!!!!::pulls her out to the backyard::Look!  
Arora::Looks over under a tree and Draco Malfoy's platnium blonde hair immeadiatly catches her eye::Great...NOW what does he want?::walks over to him::Why're you here?  
::By now Harry,Ron,Hermione,Fred,George,and Ginny are watching:  
Ron::Is quite pissed that Draco would come on his property without permission:  
Harry::Is pissed that Draco even came:  
Draco::Looks up and smirks::Well,nice to see you too Arora...why so cold?  
Arora:Get to the point and answer my question...NOW.  
Draco:Owhhh...not very friendly are we?  
Arora:Get to the point Draco...or you'll have to leave.  
Draco:You're no fun...but anyway...father wants you at the manor.  
Arora:Tell him to forget it...i've put all that shit behind me.....::turns away and starts walking off:  
Draco::Grabs her arm and spins her around to face him,hissing into her ear::I think you WANT to come Arora.......::disappears:  
Arora::Frowns considerably and walks past everyone back into the house:  
Ron::Is furious that Draco put his hands on Arora::Arora?  
Arora::Walks up to her,Hermione,and Ginny's room and shuts the door:  
Ron::Tells everybody else to wait downstairs and he goes upstairs and into Arora,Hermione,and Ginny's room::Arora?Are you ok?  
Arora::Lays down on her bed and closes her eyes::I guess i'll have to be.  
Ron::Sits down beside her and grabs her hand::What'd he say?  
Arora:Lucius wants me at Malfoy Manor...Voldemort is up to something again and I have to find out what for the Order.  
Ron:You don't have to put yourself in danger for the Order Arora...I'm sure Dumbledore would agree with me on that.  
Arora::Reaches out with her free hand and strokes his cheek::I know...but,I think it's best if the Order has a spy that can get so close to Voldemort undetected.  
don't worry about me...I can take care of myself Ronnie.  
Ron:But,what if they slip you some kind of potion that makes you helpless?Or they lock you up?Or-  
Arora::Sits up and presses her lips lightly to his::I'll be fine........i'm a big girl now.  
Ron:Arora...I can't help but worry about you.  
Arora:Well,you'll have to deal with it Ron...sorry to be so blunt,but...sometimes we're all faced with decisions we don't want to have to make...and I chose to set my bad past straight.  
Ron:I just want you to be careful...I don't trust any one of those people.  
Arora::Smiles::Does anyone?  
Ron::Grins::Suppose not.  
Arora::Leans her head against his chest and sighs::I missed you.  
Ron::Holds her::I missed you too...why didn't you ever write?  
Arora:The risk of the owl being tracked or intercepted...it was really risky Ronnie.  
Ron:Oh...I never stopped thinking about you though.  
Arora:I didn't stop thinking about you either.  
::Suddenly,it started raining,and hard:  
Arora::Gets up and looks out of the window::It was sunny a minute ago......odd.  
Ron::Gets up and stands behind her::Yeah...wonder what brought this on...well,we should probably get back downstairs...don't want anybody to get worried.  
Arora:Yeah.....lets go....::they head back downstairs:  
::Downstairs:  
Harry:That's strange...why would it suddenly start raining like this?It was sunny just a second ago...and does anyone wonder what's taking Arora and Ron so long?  
Arora::Turns into an owl and flies over to sit on Harry's head::Weird weather huh?  
Harry:Arora...what're you doing?  
Arora::Getting a better view out of the window...you're taller than me...perfect perch...and a messy nest of hair too!  
::Everybody laughs:  
Harry:Yeah,yeah...just try not to mess it up anymore than it already is...::grins:  
Arora::Leans her head down to be in front of his::And why not?I doubt it'd make any difference.  
Harry:Hey!Hold on!How can you change into more than one thing!  
Arora:I'm what you would call a mega animagus...watch this...::flies off of his head and turns into Hermione,and even sounds like her::Done your homework yet Harry?  
::changes back into herself::I can change into anyone,anything,and even change my voice.  
Harry:Wicked!  
Arora:Your dad was one,are you?  
Harry:How'd you know my dad was one?  
Arora:My dad was in school with him...so was my mum...our mums were really good friends.  
Harry:Cool!  
::Later that night,after everyone is asleep except for Arora and Harry:  
Arora::Her and Harry were sitting under a tree in the backyard talking.She was sitting in her pj's which consisted of black silk extremely short shorts and a maroon velvet tank-top:  
Harry::Was just in a simple pair of shorts and a white t-shirt::Do you think i'm an animagus?  
Arora:I don't know...I could find out if you want me to.  
Harry:How do you do that?  
Arora::Puts 2 fingers to his forehead and they glow purple for a few seconds before she pulls them back slowly::You are...they're just going to take a bit to master.  
Harry:Am I a mega animagus like you?  
Arora:Unfortunately,no...you'll take the form of a lion.  
Harry:Oh...well,at least I am an animagus.  
Arora:Yeah.  
Harry:So,our moms knew each other...but,what about our dads?  
Arora:Oh yeah...they knew each other...but the relationship between them wasn't good at all...my dad was in Slytherin as well as my mum...and seeing as both of your parents were Gryffindors,it was only natural for them not to get along.But,your mum was a very kind-hearted and sweet witch my mum always says...and she saw through to the good parts of my mum and they became friends.  
Harry:Why couldn't our dads see good in each other too?  
Arora:Well,it really started off as a Quidditch rivalry...you see,my father,Keith Riddle,was Seeker on the Slytherin team as your father was on the Gryffindor team.  
They were rivals from the start,but then it became something much,much deeper.  
Harry:What happened?  
Arora:One night,my dad invited James to a midnight duel...and he came out of it badly...James had torn his back pretty badly and it left a scar...after that...my dad always cursed James in the corridors when he didn't expect it and tried a few times to Crusio him...had it not been for Severus...my dad would've been expelled many many times over.  
Harry:So,it was a horrible grudge then?  
Arora:Exactly...and until James died...my father was never happy with anything.  
Harry::Felt a twinge of sadness and hurt at these words,but immeadiatly forgave her after her next words:  
Arora:My mum grieved over the loss of James and Lily...my father told her that everything was how it was going to be anyway...so,she left him,taking me and my older sister with her...she was pregnant with my little brother at the time and we were lucky to have run into Lucius Malfoy...he took us in and we lived at Malfoy Manor until I was 13...then,my mum went back to dad.  
Harry:You lived at Malfoy Manor?How could you ever stand the Malfoy's?  
Arora::Smiles::They kinda grow on you after awhile.  
Harry:And i've been meaning to ask you this all day...are you and Ron?You know...together?  
Arora::Looks at him::We used to be but now no,why do you ask?  
Harry:Just wondering...seeing as you 2 are really close.  
Arora:Well,no we aren't together...he fancies Hermione now.  
Harry:And how long have you known Hermione?  
Arora:About 6 years now...ever since she started Hogwarts.  
Harry:But,you don't go to Hogwarts.  
Arora:No,but i'm going to be there this year...Slytherin house.  
Harry:What school did you go to?  
Arora:I went to Durmstrang...you ask lots of questions......::grins:  
Harry:Sorry.  
Arora:It's fine Harry...i'm not mad...i'm quite inquisitive myself.  
Harry::Smiles a bit:  
Arora::Stands up and stretches::Well,we should get back inside and to sleep before we don't want to wake up in the morning to go to Diagon Alley with Mrs.Weasley.  
Harry::Stands up as well and nods:  
::They both silently go back inside the house,up to their rooms,and to sleep:  
::The next morning in the living room where everyone was gathered and ready to go to Diagon Alley:  
Mrs.Weasley:Alright then...lets get going shall we?  
::They all floo to Diagon Alley::

Okay people!First chappie is done!PLEASE REVIEW!!!!Flames are quite welcome because I need to know if i'm doing this right!


	2. Draco's deadly game Part one

Chapter Two Draco's deadly game Part One

::In Diagon Alley:  
Arora:Mrs.Weasley,I need some things from Knockturn,i'll return shortly.  
Mrs.Weasley:Alright then dear,see you in a bit!  
Harry::He stayed behind for a second::Arora,what could you possibly need from Knockturn Alley?That place is where dark wizards and witches go.  
Arora:Since you're so curious...how about you come with me?  
Harry:Alright...::tells Mrs.Weasley where he's going and they head down into Knockturn Alley:  
Arora:Durvish and Banges...The Dark Apple...Cinder's Quills......hmm.  
Harry:Where exactly are we headed to?  
Arora:Got to get some stuff to make enough animagus draught for this year.  
Harry:Why would you need that?You can control your powers.  
Arora:Yeah,but when i'm at school...there's always going to be someone who ticks me off and if I don't have some on hand...i'll probably end up gutting them.  
wouldn't want that now,would we Harry?  
Harry:Point taken...but,where is the place you're looking for?  
Arora:Right here.....::grabs his hand and they go into a dark little shop on the corner:  
Harry::Was glad for the darkness,because his face grew instantly hot when she grabbed his hand:  
Arora::Lets go of his hand and walks up to the counter::Seona!  
Seona::A young but deviant witch with short brown hair walks up to Arora::Yeah,hold on and i'll get the stuff...::walks off into the many rows of shelves and emerges 5 minutes later with a bag full of assorted things::Here you are...::sees Harry::New catch Arora?  
Arora:Nope...just a friend.  
Seona::Whispers in her ear::Well,he ain't bad lookin mind you.  
Arora:No kidding,well,i'll see you around Seona....::her and Harry leave the shop and head back up to Diagon Alley:  
Harry:I can see the sunlight again.....::grins:  
Arora:Oh shutup...we weren't down there but 10 minutes and you're making it look like we were down there for years.  
Harry:Well anyway,lets get back to Ron and the others.  
Draco::Him,Blaise,Pansy,and Millicent walk up behind them::Why the rush Potter?  
Arora::Her and Harry turn around to face the 4 Slytherins::What do you want Draco?  
Draco:I wanna know why you're hanging out with him...he's below you.  
Arora:He's not "below me" as you call it Draco...now,did you come here to say hello or is this going to get ugly?Oh wait,you brought Millicent and Pansy,things already DID get ugly.  
Pansy:You ungrateful bitch!  
Millicent:How dare you!  
Arora:Shut your mouthes...lest I shut them for you...permanently.  
Harry:Arora,lets go.  
Blaise:Stay awhile Potter...you may find talking to Slytherins reputation improving.  
Harry:Yeah,if I want to be swimming in the sewers with you.  
Arora:Blaise,that was lame...VERY lame...why don't you go home and learn some new insults before trying to use one that your father uses to get women in bed.  
Blaise::Throws a punch at her:  
Arora::Grabs his fist and twists it around::Not in the mood to play today Blaise.........::throws him to the ground::Now,I think we've done enough mental and physical damage today...lets go Harry.  
Draco:You want to prove how good you REALLY are?Because we all know you're just putting on a tough act.  
Arora:Oh really?The tough act you put on is much more amusing.........::turns into Draco and talks in his voice::I'm Draco Malfoy,fear my father!!Fear me!!::turns back into herself and smirks::Should I go on?  
Draco:Meet us at the maze tonight at midnight........we'll see how cocky you are then......::they walk off:  
Harry:The maze?  
Arora:It's a tall stone maze,built in the heart of London,but you can only get to it with a portkey.  
Harry::They begin to walk off in search of the Weasley's and Hermione::What's it used for?  
Arora:Duels.  
Harry:But,it's a maze...surely it isn't just for regular duels.  
Arora:Of course not...it's a place where many wizards die...Blaise,you,and Draco however,will have a temporary permanent life potion on you so that in case someone Advanda's you,you'll still live...you'll just be disqualified.  
Harry:Whoa,whoa,whoa...who said I was going?  
Arora:If you didn't notice...he invited you too...and usually,wizards and witches accept challenges like this...unless you're scared?  
Harry:Course i'm not scared!I'll go!But,you only said me,Zambini,and Malfoy will have temporary life potions...what about you?  
Arora:I can't be killed...but,i'll have to put one on me anyway...seeing as you're participating.  
Harry:And what's that supposed to mean?Just because i'm going you'll have to have one?  
Arora:No,i'll explain later...you never know if Voldy's listening.......::looks over a catches a glimpse of firey red hair::And there's Ron and the on...::they walk over to Ron and them:  
Ginny:There you 2 are!What took you so long?Usually you'd have been back by now.  
Arora:We ran into Draco and 3 of his cronies...me and Harry have been invited to a maze duel tonight at midnight.  
Mrs.Weasley:I hope you declined!  
Arora:Acually,on the contrary,we accepted.  
Mr.Weasley:Could me and Molly have a word in private Arora?  
Arora:As you wish...Ron,would you hold this for me?  
Ron:Yeah...::grabs her bag as she walks off a bit with Mr and Mrs.Weasley:  
Mr.Weasley:And what in dickens possessed you to pull him into it?He has hardly any experience in dueling!  
Arora:Exactly...and he'll need all the experience he can get if he's to go up against my father and the other Death Eaters.  
Mrs.Weasley:He could be taught in other ways!  
Arora:Molly,he'll be fine...if he got through the Triwizard Tounament alive,he'll surely live through this...besides,we'll all have temporary life potions on us...i'll set the time limit to an hour so we'll have time to get out before it wears off.  
Mr.Weasley:Yes,but knowing Malfoy,he'll cheat and set it longer!  
Arora:Let him do so...after an hour i'll search out Harry and keep him close...we'll be taking no chances...and I know for a fact that Draco isn't going to just bring Blaise...he'll bring Pansy and Millicent to outnumber us...I think this might be the perfect opportunity for Hermione and Ron to get in on the fun too.  
Mrs.Weasley:You'll have to seek out 3 people!  
Arora:I can do that easily...now,if we were talking about maybe 20 people,then it might be a bit harder...but,I think it's time that they learn what can't be taught in school...will you allow us a portkey at 11:45 Aurthur?  
Mr.Weasley:Yes...I suppose I shall...lets go finish our shopping so you can ready them...::they walk back over to the group::Alright then,lets finish this up!  
Fred:We heard every bloody word they said we did.  
Harry:What'd they say?  
George:Ah,can't tell ya mate...wish we could,but Arora knows we listened...if we told you,she'd kill us.  
Harry:How would she know?  
Fred and George:Trust us,we know.  
::Back at the Burrow,and hour with me out back........::they nod and follow her outside to the backyard::Ron and Hermione will be coming with us tonight...and i've got to teach you 3,2 of the Unforgivable curses.  
Hermione:But,they're illegal!We'll have the Ministry here so quick it'll make our heads spin!  
Arora::Turns briskly around to face them with a smirk on her face::That's where my dark arts training comes in...::puts her wand into the air and mutters something:  
There...::brings her wand back to her side::We're now under heavy shielding...nobody'll be able to locate anything Hermione...now,Ron,step forward and the rest of you back up...::Hermione and Harry back up as Ron walks towards her,pulling out his wand as he went.He stops about 10 feet from her and gets into his dueling stance:  
Ron:Alright then,lets get started shall we?  
Arora:Just focus...and remember,hatred works best with Crusio...as well as Advanda Kendarvra...and don't be afriad to use the killing curse on me........go!  
Ron::Musters up all the hatred he can and shouts::Advanda Kendarvra!  
Arora:Get ready for a rebound!!PROTEGO MAXIMA!!!!!!::the curse hurtles back at Ron:  
Ron:ADVANDA KENDARVRA MAXIMA!!!!!::combines the 2 curses together and hits her dead in the chest:  
Arora::Falls to the ground,but get up about 5 seconds later::Good...now,lets see your Crusio.  
Ron:CRUSIO!  
Arora::Is hit,but laughs as she takes the curse off::Good,it may not effect me,but it'll be dead painful to Draco and the others...alright,Hermione and Harry...both of you come forward...::Ron moves back now as Hermione and Harry pull their wands on her:  
Harry:You sure about 2 at once?  
Arora:Oh yeah...but,Harry DO NOT use the killing curse on me.  
Harry:Why?  
Arora:I'll explain later,just let Hermione do that one...trust me on this.  
Harry:Alright then.  
Hermione and Harry:CRUSIO!  
Arora::Manages to dodge Hermione's,but Harry's hits her in her back,making her fall to her knees::Ex-Crusio...::takes it off of herself:  
::An hour later after they've practiced:  
Ron::Him and Hermione head back inside:  
Harry::Walks up to Arora::Could I have my explanation now?  
Arora:Of course,you're the only person in this entire wizarding world that has the ultimate power to permanently kill me.  
Harry::His eyes slightly widen::You've got to be kidding me.  
Arora:No kidding here.  
Harry:Why?  
Arora:We are linked by 2 bloods Harry...Voldemort's and your own.  
Harry:I'm not related to Voldemort.  
Arora:That's where it gets confusing...so,listen good...::Harry nods::That night you were cursed with that scar,I was born...somehow when you destroyed Voldemort's powers that night,a bit of your blood went into me,and vice versa...but,don't get this confused,we are most definately not related.  
Harry:But,how could you be linked to Voldemort yourself?  
Arora:Tom Riddle...is my uncle...my bloodline is from the most pureblooded family in history,with the exception of Voldemort himself.  
Harry:But,if you're related,shouldn't you be a Death Eater and shouldn't my scar burn when i'm around you?

Okay second chapter done!Plz review!! 


	3. Draco's deadly game Part two

Chapter Three Draco's deadly game Part Two

Arora:There inlies the simple difference Harry...::walks up to him and touches his scar lightly::I'm not evil and he is...had I been my father,your scar would be on fire right now.  
Harry:Guess so...::is willing himself not to look into her her crystal blue eyes directly for a period of more than 5 seconds,due to the fact that her being so close drove him downright crazy:  
Arora:Well,we'd better head back inside,I hear Molly's making her famous toffee muffins tonight...::smiles and runs off into the house:  
Harry::Runs his fingers through his hair and sighs as he heads inside as well:  
::At 11:30 that night:  
Arora:You 3 ready for this?There's still 15 more minutes that you can use to eat an extra muffin or anything...if not then listen up...the rules...you cannot leave the maze for any other reason except for disqualification,you cannot use any other curses except for Protego,Crusio,Advanda Kendarvra,Serpensortia,and Imperio,no disarming charms nor any other curses or charms or spells besides the ones I have just mentioned,but I doubt Serpensortia'll do you any good...now,since we're playing with Draco...i'm pretty sure you all know that he's going to cheat and extend the time limit...after 45 minutes,i'll come and round you guys up,because the temporary life potion is as it says,temporary.Are we all clear?  
Ron::Him,Harry,and Hermione nod::You didn't let us practice the Imperio though.  
Arora:If you wanted to be the target you could've been my guest...but,I was not about to be controlled by anyone...that's happened to me too much.  
Mr.Weasley::Hands her an old,rusty,mirror::Your portkey,now,I want all of you to be careful...when Arora comes for you,you're all going to stay with her...I don't care if you're in the middle of a duel,she'll finish it for you...got it?::the 4 nod:  
Arora:Alright,everybody grab hold...::everybody grabs the mirror and they disappear:  
::At the maze:  
Draco:She knows you 2 are here as well Pansy and Millicent...so,don't mistake that.  
Pansy:I'm going to kill her after that potion wears off.  
Blaise:You can't you dumbass...only one person can do that and nobody,not even the Dark Lord,knows who that is.  
Arora:Glad to see you're on time for a change.  
Draco:You came alone then?  
Harry::Him,Ron,and Hermione come out behind her::Not hardly Malfoy.  
Draco:Oh goodie goodie...we get to play with Weasel,mudblood,and Potter!Well,lets get started...i'm ready to blow someone to bits.  
Arora::Tosses 4 potion vials to them and gives 3 to Harry,Ron,and Hermione,also drinking one herself::Alright!Go!!!::they all run into the maze and split up::Time to find my first playtoy...Draco.  
Draco::Comes up behind her::Well,looks like I came to you then huh?Crusio Maxima!  
Arora::Turns around,but the curse hits her hand,knocking her wand out of it::You forget,I can do wandless magic you dumbass...IMPERIO!  
Draco:Protego!!!!::the curse rebounds upon Arora and hits her::Alright...now I get to have some fun with here love.  
Arora::Walks towards him,trying to fight it off:  
Draco::Smirks widely::This's gonna be more fun than I thought...she can't even fight this one...now...::wraps his arms around her small waist::Kiss me.  
Arora::Starts moving her face to his:  
Harry:I think not Malfoy!!!!EX-IMPERIO!  
Arora::Pulls away from Draco and backs up a bit:  
Draco:I'll get you for that one Potter!!!!::disappears:  
Arora:Evil little bastard...::walks over and picks her wand up,only to find it broken in half::Well,at least I can do wandless magic.  
Harry:Are you okay?::walks over to her:  
Arora:Yeah,i'm fine...have you dueled anybody else yet?  
Harry:I ran into Pansy,but she just ran off.  
Arora:Well,time for us to split up again...::disappears and reappears in another part of the maze:  
Harry:Good,i'll go search for ferret boy then........::walks off:  
Draco::Watches him from atop a wall::I see now...you've got feelings for her don't you Potter?Well,lets have some fun with you then...::sniggers and jumps back down,  
running off towards the middle of the maze:  
Pansy:I wonder where Millicent is?  
Hermione:I don't know where Big Milli is,but I know you're about to be toast!ADVANDA KENDARVRA!  
Pansy::Has a shocked look on her face as she pouts and is flown out of the maze and into the stands to watch:  
Hermione:I'm good...::runs off:  
Ron:Not one single duel since I got in here...they must all be scared...::smirks:  
Millicent:Oh yeah,sure...frightfully scared Weasel.  
Ron::Turns around::Well,I was hoping for a bit more of a challenge,but whatever......CRUSIO!  
Millicent:Protego!  
Ron:ADVANDA KENDARVRA!  
Millicent::Floats out of the maze to watch too::Dammit!  
Ron:Alright then...might as well go try to find Zambini.  
::At the middle of the maze:  
Blaise:You don't say.  
Draco:He's completely whipped by her Blaise...I think we could use that to our advantage...seeing as they've already taken Pansy and Millicent out of the game.  
Blaise:They did what!  
Draco:Don't act surprized...besides,we've got a replacement player to cover for them...Jennifer Stanley.  
Blaise:Now i'm going to be distracted.  
Draco:Oh yeah,I forgot you fancy her...::his eyes narrow::Keep yourself focused...or else Blaise...i'm not going to lose to Arora...i'm going to prove how good I am.  
then,she'll come running to me...and Potter'll be crushed.  
Blaise:Alright...just make sure Jenn doesn't come too close...I might lose it.  
Jenn::Saunters into the middle of the maze::Like I want to come near you...does Arora know?  
Draco:Probably...but,I know she won't bring any others into the game herself...I need you to take care of mudblood...Blaise,you take care of Weasel...we have to outnumber them to make it work...go!::Jenn and Blaise run off::This time i'll have you Arora...and this is certain...::laughs as he too heads back off into the maze:  
Hermione::Runs smack into Arora and rubs her head::Owww.  
Arora::Rubs her head too::Well,at least we found each other...Draco brought another person in...Jennifer Stanley...an old friend of mine from Durmstrang.  
Hermione:Isn't that against the rules?  
Arora:Nope...I could,but I trust who we have...Draco's just scared to lose to me...well,time to split up...see you later at our victory party!::they both run off in the direction that the other came from::I need to take out the ring leader...if he's out,his team is too...::speeds up a bit and runs into Blaise::Well,I guess you'll work to!  
ADVANDA KENDARVRA!  
Blaise::Dodges that and runs off:  
Arora::Looks around the corner after him::That's odd...wonder why he didn't duel me...::turns around and finds herself face to face with Draco Malfoy::I'd really like to quit running into people...well,are you gonna finish that duel from earlier,or just stand there and give in easy?  
Draco:Well,no chance on either...I have an appointment with Scarhead...::disappears:  
Arora:Hold on...it's been 45 minutes!Oh dammit!It's been a bloody hour!!Oh holy shitaki mushrooms!!!!::looks around with x-ray vision and spots Harry,but Draco's already started their duel::Hold on Harry...::disappears and reappears in front of Harry:  
Harry:What're you doing?  
Arora:It's been a bloody hour Harry...get out of here,now.  
Harry:Arora,it couldn't have been an hour already.  
Draco:She's quite right Potter...it has been an hour...but,now it's time to finish what I started with her earlier!IMPERIO MAXIMA!!!!!::it hits Arora in the chest,  
sending her flying into the stone wall:  
Harry:ARORA!  
Draco:And as for you Potter...you're going to hang around and watch...::snaps and Harry is instantly chained to another wall:  
Harry:LET ME GO MALFOY!  
Draco:Come to me Arora.  
Harry:DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!  
Draco::Looks at him and smirks::And why not Potter?She isn't yours...and she never will be...so,give up...she's mine.  
Harry:NO SHE BLOODY WELL ISN'T YOURS!  
Draco:Arora!Tell him who you belong to!  
Harry:SHE DOESN'T BELONG TO ANYBODY!!!!!!!ARORA!  
Arora::Walks up to Draco and throws her arms around his neck::I belong to you.  
Draco::Laughs::See Potter?She knows who she belongs with...neither you nor that Weasel will EVER compare to me.  
Harry:I BET YOU SHE'D THINK DIFFERENT IF THAT CURSE WASN'T ON HER!  
Draco:Well,lets see how much fun I can have with her to torture you...::leans his head down,kisses her neck,and starts working his way up:  
Harry:GET OFF OF HER MALFOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NOW!  
Draco::Leans his head up for a minute::And what're you going to do if I don't Potter?  
Harry::"If only I could do wandless magic...I guess I could try...here goes nothing...."::EX-IMPERIO MAXIMA!  
Arora::Snaps out of it and blinks:  
Draco:How'd you do wandless magic Potter!  
Harry::Manages to get out of the chains and grabs Arora away from him::I don't know,but I might be able to do it one more time...touch her again,and they'll be nothing left of you.  
Arora::"Harry:  
Draco::Pulls his wand out again and points it at Harry::ADVANDA KENDARVRA!  
Arora::Jumps in front of him and falls to the ground,but gets up again::DRACO!!!!STOP!!!!THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR!  
Draco:Too far?It hasn't even gotten started yet.  
Arora:What?  
Jenn:I personally want to see the finale.  
Arora::Turns around::Nice to see you again Jenn...but,you suck when he has control over you...EX-IMPERIO MAXIMA!  
Jenn::Comes out of Draco's spell and looks around::What happened?  
Arora:Draco decided to Imperio you...I got you out of it...you can thank your old friend later...now,if you don't mind,will you go get Blaise,Hermione and Ron out of here?  
Jenn:I nailed Ron and Hermione before the hour was up,but i'll go find Blaise...see you in a bit......::runs off:  
Draco:CRUSIO MAXIMA!  
Harry::Falls to his knees,gritting his teeth in pain,trying not to give Draco the pleasure of hearing him scream:  
Arora:EX-CRUSIO MAXIMA!!!!::nothing happens::What the hell?!What did you do to me!  
Draco:Just a bit of powerless potion,you'll be helpless for the next hour and a half.  
Arora::Her eyes go wide in shock and horror::No...this can't be happening.  
Draco::Starts walking towards her::Oh,but it is Arora...and now you'll have no choice but to surrender to me.  
Arora::He finally backs her up into a wall::Leave me alone Draco...........::throws a punch at him:  
Draco::Grabs both of her wrists and holds her hands up above her head::Locomotor Mortis...::her legs go powerless as well::Now,you have no means of hurting me or defending yourself...so,I suggest you give yourself to me.  
Arora:I'll never give up this easy Draco!!!!Let me go dammit!  
Harry::"Hell...I can't do anything to help her!!!!Arora please resist him for a bit longer......don't give into him..." falls completely over on his side,passing out from the pain:  
Arora:HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!LET ME GO DRACO!!!!!!PLEASE!  
Draco:You're even sexier when you beg...::smirks and crushes his mouth to hers:  
Arora::"NO!!!!God Harry,please get up!!!!Don't let him do this:  
Harry::"I can hear her screaming...yet...why can't I do anything?I need to help her...Malfoy's capable of too many things to leave her be with ON HARRY GET UP!!!!!!!!!!" sits up abruptly,and through the pain,he manages to throw Draco off of Arora,only to fall to his knees seconds later::Arora........::grits his teeth:  
Arora::The leg-locker curse wears off and she drops down beside him::Harry!You can fight this!  
Harry::Manages to gasp out::How?  
Arora:Any strong emotion to counter hatred...I know you have plenty of happy memories...use one!  
Draco::Kicks her to the side::Stupid girl!  
Harry::"Any strong emotion to counter hatred...well,i've got just the one..." concentrates on that emotion and the curses wears off,allowing him to stand up:  
Draco:Damn you Arora!!I'll get you for this!!!!Blaise!!Lets go!!::him,Blaise,Pansy,and Millicent all disappear:  
Harry::Falls back to the ground and grabs his ankle:  
Arora:Harry!!!!::falls back down beside him::What's wrong?  
Harry:I think I twisted my ankle when I fell.  
Arora:And i'm powerless to help you for another hour...we have to get you back to the Burrow.  
Harry::Stands up shakily:  
Arora::Puts his arm over her shoulder,but,bad idea.They crash to the ground,her on top of him,and the force of the fall connected their lips.She pulls off of him after about 5 seconds and rolls over to the side::That was a VERY bad idea!  
Harry::Is grinning madly on the inside,but shows hardly any emotion as he sits up::I don't think we'll be trying that again.  
Arora:Nope.  
Ron::Him and Hermione come running into the maze to them::Harry!  
Hermione:Arora!  
Harry:Help me up Ron,I twisted my ankle.  
Ron:Right...::pulls him up and puts his arm around his shoulder::Alright then,lets get back to the Burrow...you have the portkey Arora?  
Arora::Stands up and tries her hardest not to look at Harry as she pulls the mirror from her pocket.Everyone grabs hold of it and they land outside,about 20 feet from the house,and just to add to the walk,it was raining extremely hard again::Oh great!!!!::grabs Harry's other arm and throws it around her shoulders::Lets walk fast!  
Hermione::Had already run into the house:  
Ron:Lucky on Harry...::they start walking as fast as they possibly can and finally make it into the house,soaked to the bone,but nevertheless,in the house:  
Bloody Harry...you can be heavy when you wanna be...::him and Arora sit him on the couch::Arora,stay here with him,i've gotta get into something dry,I was already coming down with something yesterday...::walks off:  
Arora:Alright then...::sighs and sits down in a recliner:  
Harry::Can't take his eyes away from her completely wet figure.Now her hair stuck to her face and head in wet wisps and her clothes were completely clung to her.  
He just thanked God that she wasn't wearing a white shirt:  
Arora::Notices Harry staring at her and smirks as she looks up at him::See something you like?  
Harry::Immeadiatly his gaze shifts to the floor,his face turning a light shade of pink:  
Arora::Grins::I'm just kidding Harry...no reason to be embarassed...I wonder what's taking Ron so long.  
Ron:Right here acually...you go get changed...I brought Harry's clothes to him......

I hope you're enjoying the story so far,and I hope you'll continue on with the rest of it! 


	4. I turn to you

Chapter Four I turn to you

Arora::Jumps up and heads upstairs:  
Ron::Points his wand at Harry's ankle,healing it::Learned THAT from Hermione...::throws his clothes to him::You'd better change in the bathroom down here.  
Harry:Why?  
Ron:Because...Fred and George are about to tick Hermione and Arora off...they aren't going to be happy and will probably trample anybody who tries to stop their angry rampage.  
Harry:Point taken...::grins as he heads into the bathroom,stopping for a second to remember the feel of her lips against his own.He goes in and changes and reamerges in dry clothes 10 minutes later to shouts and crashes upstairs::Aren't your parents here?  
Ron:Nope,they just "happened" to go to Romania...leaving us here by ourselves for the rest of the summer!  
Harry:Great!::"Now maybe I can sort out my true feelings for Arora:  
::The next night:  
Arora::Runs silently outside in her pj's and falls down beside a tree crying and clutching a letter in one hand::No...mum.  
Harry::Was awake when he heard someone pad down the hallway and open the back door.He went outside and immeadiatly ran to Arora's side when he saw her on her knees::What's wrong?  
Arora:Nothing...just...go away.  
Harry::Kneels down beside her and lifts her face up to look at him::Why're you crying?  
Arora:It's nothing...Harry,i'm fine...go back inside.  
Harry:Does it have something to do with that letter?  
Arora::Puts the letter behind her back,but not quick enough and Harry grabs it from her:  
Harry::Reads down and as he finishes he puts the letter down and looks at her::Arora...i'm so sorry.  
Arora:Don't be...I don't need anyone's sympathy...my mum's dead...so be it...i'll live...::wipes the tears roughly from her face:  
Harry:Arora...don't be that way.  
Arora:I can be anyway I want to be thanks.  
Harry:Arora...I know exactly what you're feeling right now.  
Arora:Really?You were too young to remember your parents...I on the otherhand grew up with mine!You have no idea how I feel!::stands up:  
Harry::Stands back up and looks at her angrily::Well,sorry if I tried to be your friend and understand...::starts walking off:  
Arora::Grabs his hand and looks at the ground::I'm sorry...I didn't mean that.  
Harry::Turns around and looks at her.He walks in front of her and holds her::I know Arora.  
Arora::Cries into his chest silently:  
Harry::Strokes her hair with one hand while the other holds her tightly::Shhh...it's ok.  
Arora:I miss her so much...I didn't get to say goodbye.  
Harry:I know...and I know it hurts too...but,I promise it'll be ok.  
Arora::Looks up at him::You think so?  
Harry:I know so...i'm living proof...just last year I lost my godfather...and I watched him,like it was in slow motion.  
Arora:Fall through the veil.  
Harry:How'd you know?  
Arora:I was there...that was my last assignment,to stop you and your friends from getting that prophocey.  
Harry:I never saw a young girl though.  
Arora:That's because I didn't do my job...I stood back and watched the whole thing happen...and when I saw you hit the floor in front of Voldemort,I decided I was following the wrong side and I quit.  
Harry:Oh.  
Arora:I'm sorry.  
Harry:Don't be...everything happens for a reason...and I suppose there's a reason for me meeting you too huh?  
Arora:Suppose so...::pulls away from him gently and sits down underneath the tree:  
Harry::Sits down beside her and looks up at the sky:  
Arora::Looks at him::I guess I can turn to you whenever I have a problem then huh?::smiles:  
Harry::Looks at her and smiles::Always.  
Arora::Looks up at the stars and sighs:  
Harry:Something else bothering you?  
Arora:Not really...I just haven't been able to get yesterday off of my mind oddly enough.  
Harry:Me either...it was quite interesting...and the way we topped the day off was even more interesting.  
Arora:You talkin about us in the rain or that kiss?  
Harry:Both I suppose.  
Arora::Breathes in deeply and coughs::Do you smell smoke?  
Harry::Sniffs::Yeah,acually I do...that can't be good!::they both get up quickly and bolt inside and upstairs to see smoke coming from Fred and George's room:  
Arora::Opens the door and backs up coughing as smoke billows out::What in the world?!Fred!George!  
George::Him and Fred sit in front of a broken cauldron,their hair singed in places and their faces black with sut from the explosion:  
Harry:What were you 2 trying to do?Built the next atomic bomb!  
Arora::Helps Fred up while Harry helps up George.She waves her hand over the mess and it disappears,as well as the smoke:  
George::Coughs and a smoke ring issues from his mouth:  
Arora::Giggles::Scrougify...::cleans both boys up::There...now,tell us what you 2 were up to.  
Fred:We were just working on a new invention for the shop and George put his bloody head too close,got hair in it,and it exploded...wait a minute...what're you 2 doing up?  
Harry:We heard the explosion of course!  
George:Sure you did...I bet you 2 were off snogging somewhere.  
Arora and Harry:WE WERE NOT!  
Fred and George:Sure...that's what they all say.  
Hermione::Her,Ron,and Ginny all come running into the room::What's all the yelling about?People are trying to sleep!  
Arora:Sorry guys...we smelled smoke and-  
Fred:Ahha!So,you DIDN'T hear an explosion!You smelled smoke!Which means you 2 had to have been somewhere else besides in bed!  
Harry:Yeah,but we weren't off snogging mind you.  
Ron:Then,what WERE you doing?  
Arora:Talking...::walks out of the room and into her,Hermione,and Ginny's room:  
::The next morning:  
::Hermione,Ginny,and Arora are down in the kitchen making breakfast,music blaring,with a silence barrier around them and the stereo:  
Arora::Turns the eggs over as she and the other 2 sing to what was playing on the stereo::Cause i've fallen,head over heels.  
Hermione:I've fallen,in love with you.  
Ginny:I've fallen,and I can't get up,don't wanna get up,because of love.  
Harry::Him and Ron walk downstairs,but instantly hide behind the stairs when they see the girls cooking and he puts up a silence barrier around him and Ron too:  
They must have their own silence charm...are they...singing?  
Ron:Probably...ever since Arora brought that new stereo here,they've done it every morning that they can get up before the guys...they're pretty good...wanna hear?  
Harry:Definately!  
Ron::Points his wand at their barrier and shatters it,unknowingly to them of course::There.  
Harry:Whoa.  
Arora:Cause i've fallen,head over heels,i've fallen,in love with you,i've fallen,and I can't get up,don't wanna get up,because of love.  
Ginny::They're working on making some dough for biscuts now and before long,the flour starts flying:  
Hermione::Throws some at Arora:  
Arora::Throws some at Ginny:  
Ginny::Picks up a whole bag and magically dumps it on both Hermione and Arora:  
Arora::They all laugh::Ginny!Did you have to use the WHOLE bag?  
Hermione:Yeah!Now me and Arora look like ghosts!  
Ginny::Is laughing so hard she didn't see Arora float a whole bag on top of her and drop it::Hey!  
Hermione and Arora:Got cha back Ginny!  
Harry:I think i'm starting to like this!  
Ron:Well,this is the first time they fought with flour...usually,it's cold water.  
Harry:That'd be nice too.  
Ron:Harry!::elbows him::You dirty dog!  
Harry::Laughs::Like you wouldn't like to see that happen!  
Ron:Well,I don't voice my opinion!::grins:  
Harry::Laughs::You just did!  
Ron:Well,you made me!  
Harry:Sure I did!  
Ron::Reaches behind him while they're arguing and grabs a jar of honey::You did!::pours it all over him and runs for it:  
Harry::HEY!!!!!::breaks the silence barrier and runs after him::This is sticky Ron!  
Ron::Laughs:  
Arora::Her and the girls just watch the guys chase each other out of the door,Harry covered in honey.Once the chase ends up in the backyard,they go to the backdoor to watch::Did you see them earlier?  
Ginny and Hermione:Nope.  
Arora:Hmmm...::floats a bucket of cold water out into the yard and waits on Ron to run under it:  
Ron::Finally runs under it and it comes pouring down on him::COLD!  
Arora::Her and the girls crack up in laughter:  
Harry::Laughs hysterically::Now,that's what I call payback!!!!::looks over and sees Arora:  
Arora::Their eyes meet and she smirks::You can thank me later!!!!Until then,go get washed off!Honey messes up your hair really bad!  
Harry:Alright then!::walks back over to them and is about to go into the house,when he wipes a bit off of his neck and smears it all over Arora's face::And you can thank me later too!::runs off:  
Arora:Guess i've gotta get a shower now too!  
Ginny:I'd go get even if I was you...worry about a shower later.  
Arora:I think that's a great idea!::runs back inside and upstairs where she jumps on Harry's back::Whoohoo!  
Harry::Grabs her legs and spins her around::Hey,who said you could have a piggyback ride?  
Arora:Nobody!I just thought you could use the exercise!  
Harry:You're getting flour all over me!  
Arora:Good!::tries to pull back from him,but discovers a problem::Uh oh.  
Harry::Stops::What now?  
Arora:We're stuck together!That honey's too sticky!  
Harry:Well,that ISN'T good,now is it?  
Arora:NOW what're we gonna do?  
Ron:I always reccomend the cold water bath!::dumps a bucket of ice cold water on them:  
Arora and Harry:RON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THIS IS COLD!  
Arora::Jumps off of Harry::Well,it DID unstick us...but,now we go Ron killing!  
Ron:Uh oh!::runs for it again:  
::That afternoon,after everyone was cleaned up and after breakfast:  
Arora:And praytell Ron,where are Gred and Forge?  
Ron:THEY will be staying at their shop for 3 days to finish up a secret product of theirs.....meaning,once we get rid of Ginny,we can have some REAL fun!  
Ginny:WHAT?!?!::whacks Ron over the head::You ain't gettin' rid of me!!!!!!And besides,if I left you 4 alone,there's no telling what might happen!  
Harry and Ron:What's THAT supposed to mean!  
Ginny:I think you both know EXACTLY what I mean.  
Hermione and Arora:They would NOT do anything of the sort!  
Ginny::Laughs:  
::A black owl pecks at the window:  
Arora:Trinity!::jumps up and opens the window,the owl flies onto her shoulder and puts its leg out::What's this?::gets it off of Trinity's leg,he flies off,she shuts the window,opens the letter,surprizingly,she reaches in to get a letter and she pulls out a single blood red rose::Wow...I wonder who sent this?::reaches back in and gets the letter out and reads it:  
Hermione::Her and Ginny run over to read it over her shoulder and squeal in happiness::You've got a secret admirerer!Wonder who he is?  
Ginny:Perhaps somebody from her past?  
Hermione:No,I doubt that...usually it's somebody that the person either just met or met sometime recently.  
Harry::Gets up and goes upstairs:  
Ron::They all watch him curiously::What was THAT about?  
Arora:I...have no idea...but,i'm going to find out...hold this...::hands the stuff to Hermione and Ginny and walks upstairs,knocking lightly on Harry and Ron's bedroom door::Harry?Can I come in?  
Harry::Is laying with his face in his pillow,and doesn't say anything:  
Arora::Goes in and shuts the door behind her,leaning against it as she does so::Harry?What's wrong?  
Harry::Still doesn't say anything:  
Arora:Harry...::walks over and sits beside him::Talk to me...please?  
Harry::His reply is muffled,but she heard it::No.  
Arora:Why not?Is this about that letter?  
Harry:No...can't a guy go into his room without getting hounded with questions?  
Arora::Stands up,shocked at the tone he took with her::Fine...I won't bother you anymore!::storms out,slamming the door behind her:  
Harry::Turns over and sighs frustratedly::Why do I care what that letter said?Why do I care that someone else likes her?  
Ron::Had came up after Arora came back down in a bad mood and heard what he said.He walks in and shuts the door::Well,I suppose that's your real question...why do you care at all?  
Harry::Sits up and runs his fingers through his hair::I don't know Ron!If I knew that,i'd already have the answers I want!  
Ron:Calm down mate...if it's any consolation,I think she's having the same problem as you...take a look in the backyard.  
Harry::Looks over his shoulder and out the window at Arora,who's sitting in a tree,in a heavy thinking session::That doesn't prove her problem is the same as mine.  
::looks back at Ron::Tell me something...how'd you feel before you 2 got together?  
Ron:How'd you know that?  
Harry:She told me,now,you tell me that.  
Ron:I suppose I felt...kinda helpless...because I didn't know if she'd accept or not...and maybe a bit jealous when other guys went around her...and like my world would end if she rejected me.  
Harry::"That's almost what I feel...except...i'm all blurry......."::Oh.  
Ron:Why do you ask?  
Harry:Just wondering...can I...be alone for awhile?  
Ron:Sure...see you in a bit....::leaves the room and shuts the door behind him:  
Harry::Lays back on the bed and sighs:: 


	5. The Dream

Chapter Five The Dream

Arora:I have to go home for a few days Ginny...tell Ron where I went...::apparates back to Riddle Manor:  
::At Riddle Manor:  
Keiba::Was sitting with 2 girls on the couch in the living room,but instantly gets up when Arora appears in front of him::Hey sis!What're you doing back so soon?  
Arora::Looks behind him::You 2,leave.  
::The girls get up and leave hussily:  
Keiba:What'd you make em leave for!  
Arora:You're too young to be thinking about girls right now...and especially like THAT...::smiles and heads upstairs:  
Skye::Opens her door and pokes her head out::Arora?::comes out of her room::What're you doing back so soon?You weren't due till Christmas!  
Arora:I needed to come back for awhile...::walks into her mother's room,locking the door behind her::Mum,tell me what's going on with me...why do I feel so lost?  
::collapses on her mother's bed and sighs::Why does Harry aggrivate me so?And why is he the only one that I can go to with my problems?Why does he care about that letter?!::pounds her fist into the bed angrily::Why?!::eventually tears come and once they end,she falls asleep:  
::Arora's dream:  
Arora::Is in a strapless,long,white,silk dress and in her hair were tied long white ribbons that flowed in the gentle breeze that blew.She stood in a field of wild-  
flowers::Where am I?I this is a dream,this is the best one i've had in years.  
Maria::She stood under a tree,the same attire as Arora,except her was all black.As Arora's mother,her beauty was passed on to Arora,missing Skye by a mile.Now,  
i'm not to say that Skye was ugly,oh no,she was far from that!She was just never as graceful and successful in the dating world as Arora:  
Arora::Looks over under the tree and instantly runs into the open arms of her mother::Mum!::backs up a bit::But,you're dead...aren't you?  
Maria:Quite so...but,i'll tell you...my death was no accident,nor natural.  
Arora:Someone did this to you,who!  
Maria:Calm down...i'm going to answer you what I can...but,if I cannot answer something...please do not pressure me to answer...some things are best to be figured out on ones own.  
Arora:I understand...but,can you tell me who did this to you?  
Maria:I can...are you sure you can handle the truth?  
Arora:Yes...I shall avenge you.  
Maria:No...I refuse to tell you if you shall carry a burden of hatred and continue the cycle of killing.  
Arora:What am I to do then mum?Just stand by as the person who did this walks free?I can't do that!  
Maria:You can or you'll not find out!  
Arora::Looks at the ground::I will respect your wishes...please tell me.  
Maria::Smiles lightly at her daughter::Lucius Malfoy.  
Arora::Looks up abruptly::I knew he'd end up being the death of you!  
Maria:Now that i've told you...you must keep your promise.  
Arora::Clenches her fists::I'll try.  
Maria:Say you will...or I can answer no more...God sent me to help you...don't make him regret it.  
Arora:I will.  
Maria:Thank you...now,let us sit down and have some lemonade.  
Arora::Nods and they sit down on a blanket with a pitcher of lemonade,2 glasses,and a tray of ice:  
Maria::Pours her some with 2 ice cubes and hands it to her as she pours herself some as well::Now,I understand that you have some questions.  
Arora::Nods::Harry Potter.  
Maria:Ah yes,i've been watching you 2...what seems to be the problem?  
Arora:I...I recieved a letter today and Harry I suppose didn't like it.  
Maria:What kind of letter would trigger a reaction of such?  
Arora:It was a letter with no name...and a single rose...Ginny and Hermione got all excited and started talking about secret admirers and he just got up and went upstairs...I don't know why.  
Maria:Do you think he sent it?  
Arora:I doubt that mum...if he did,I doubt he'd have walked off...don't you suppose?  
Maria:I guess so...did you talk to him?  
Arora:I tried...but,he literally bit my head off...I don't know why he's so uptight lately.  
Maria:Do you know what emotion he used to fight the Crutatious that night at the maze?  
Arora::Looks up at her mother curiously::No,which one?  
Maria:He used love Arora.  
Arora:For his parents...for Hermione and Ron...that makes sence.  
Maria:No,his love of you.  
Arora:Me?He can't possibly love me can he?  
Maria:I'm not sure what kind of love it was Arora...and that is as far as I am permited to go on that question...I cannot tamper with the force of love...and neither should you...now,what else did you want to ask?  
Arora:Why is Draco so intent on making me his?  
Maria:The same reason Lucius wanted me...my money and anything else he could get out of me...if he has different motives,i'd be VERY surprized.  
Arora:Lucius tried courting you?  
Maria:Many,many times...before he met Narcissa...after I declined him for the last time...he went out and found he fancied Narcissa...that's when we left to go back to your father.  
Arora:Did father have anything to do with your death?  
Maria:No...your father loved us Arora...he just doesn't know how to show it...and he probably never will know how...you'll just have to be patient with him...seeing as i'm not around anymore.  
Arora:I'm confused on what I feel for Harry mum...one minute he'll seem perfect for me,and then the next he seems all wrong...what should I do?  
Maria:Explore...don't just use your emotions to judge...he's had loss's too...you 2 console each other...i've seen that...you both can find something in the other to use for a sounding board...whether it be your pain or your general feelings and opinions...you have to follow your own heart Arora...I can do nothing but give you my blessing to you and whomever you choose.  
Arora:Will I see you again after today?I mean...even if just in dreams.  
Maria:If God permits...if not...do not hate or disown him...he'll have his reasons either way...and either way it goes i'll always be watching over you...that I can promise you.  
Arora:I suppose I should try to be more understanding than I have been.  
Maria:Well,my time is up...i'm sorry if there is more you wish to ask...but,I must leave you now...::the blanket and lemonade disappear and they stand up and hug each other tightly::I'll always be with you,whether I see you again or not...and always know,in the darkness...there is always light,no matter how hard it is to find.  
::disappears:  
Arora::Nods,and the landscape suddenly changes to that of a beautiful snowy day.Her clothes change to blue jeans,a white sweater,eskimo boots,and a heavy jacket:  
Wow...is this still my dream?::hears someone coming and hides behind a nearby statue:  
Harry::Walks out into the clearing and sits down directly in front of the statue and sighs::If only Arora was here in my dream...then,it'd be perfect.  
::closes his eyes:  
Arora::Smiles and hits him with a snowball and runs off to hide again:  
Harry::Stands up and wipes the snow from his face::Who did that?  
Arora:You know...if you wish hard enough...your wish might just come true.  
Harry:Arora?Is that you?But,I don't see you.......where are you?  
Arora:And who's to say it's me?Who's to say it isn't Malfoy?  
Harry:Well,i'd sure hope it isn't...that'd just make my day worse.  
Arora:How has your day been bad to begin with?  
Harry:Well,if you ARE Arora...you got that letter today.  
Arora:But,why would that make you mad?  
Harry:I...I'm jealous ok?  
Arora::Smiles even more widely::Jealous?Why would you be jealous?  
Harry::Goes around the statue quickly,trying to catch her,but he still can't catch her,or whoever it is::I don't really know if it IS jealousy...I don't know what it is.  
it's just a tight knot in my stomach when I imagine you with another guy.  
Arora:Possibly meaning you want me for yourself?  
Harry:I don't know that either...i'm so confused.  
Arora:You should've seen me 10 minutes ago.  
Harry::Runs around the statue and catches only a glimpse of long black hair::If this is really you Arora...why're you hiding from me?  
Arora::Pokes her head around the statue::Who said I was hiding?  
Harry:How'd you get into my dream?  
Arora:Don't know...probably just a figure of your imagination...isn't that what dreams are?Visions of what we want and what we want to happen...but,might not ever happen?  
Harry:Anything's possible.  
::Everything blurs out and Arora opens her eyes and sits up:  
Skye:Wake up!  
Arora:Why?  
Skye:Because...Lucius and Draco Malfoy are here to see you.  
Arora:I am NOT going to see them.  
Skye:Then,you'd better apparate back to the Burrow...because they're on their way up here.  
Arora:Alright...thanks...i'll see you for Christmas!::apparates back to the Burrow:  
Ron::Gets up and grabs her arms::Are you ok?Why'd you leave?  
Arora:Ron,i'm fine...I just needed to clear my head...now,i've got to go see Harry...::walks upstairs and goes back into Ron and Harry's room,shutting and locking the door behind her and putting a silence charm on the room so no one will eavesdrop.She looks upon the sleeping form of Harry and smiles as she walks over to him,  
pushing a bit of hair out of his face and sitting down on Ron's bed:  
Harry::His eyes open slowly and he sits up,rubbing his head::What the-?That was a weird dream...::notices somebody else in the room and looks around,jumping 5 feet in the air when he sees Arora:  
Arora::Laughs::By the looks of things...i'd say your dream was a nightmare about me.  
Harry:And who's to say I was dreaming about you huh?  
Arora:Because,I hit you with that snowball...Mr.Jealousy...::giggles and walks out of the room,breaking the barrier as she leaves:  
Harry:So,that WAS her!But,how'd she get into my dream?::jumps up and runs after her,grabbing her hand and spinning her around::How exactly did you get into my dream?  
Arora::Grins::Like you said...anything's possible...... 


	6. First kiss and the beginning

Chapter Six First kiss and the beginning

Harry:Don't tell me you're going to acually be in my dreams literally every night,are you?  
Arora:No,I might pop in every once in awhile to see what you dream about...but,besides that,no...so,you don't have to worry Mr.Potter.  
Harry::Sighs in relief::Thank god.  
Arora:I can if you keep that up though...::smirks:  
Harry:No!  
Arora::Laughs::Now,if you'll so kindly let my hand go,i'm going to get a nice shower and then head to bed.  
Harry:Oh...my bad...::lets her go and she walks off down the hallway.He on the otherhand,goes back into him and Ron's room and goes back to sleep:  
Arora::Deicdes to skip the shower and head straight to her nap,unknowingly going into Harry's dream again:  
::Harry and Arora's combined dream:  
::On an island:  
Arora::Looks at her attire and immeadiatly agrees.A bikini that in the front tied together to connect the front pieces and tied around the neck,and on the bottom half it tied on both sides::At least it's nice...I hope my dreams can stay this nice...::a towel on a chair appears with a big umbrella above it and she sighs in relief as she settles into it::Now,I could live like this.  
Harry::Notices her and walks over to her with just swimming trunks on,showing off his well-defined chest::Thought you said you wouldn't get in my dreams too often?  
Arora::Jumps::Harry!What're you doing in MY dream?  
Harry:I was asleep first...it's my dream.  
Arora:Well,I had no intention of this...I just fell asleep...I didn't mean to fall back into your dreams.  
Harry::Looks her over slightly::Any chance I get to rub sunblock on your back?::grins wickedly as a bottle of it appaears in his hand:  
Arora:No!Harry,don't you dare!::gets up and runs off,Harry hot on her tail::Harry!!!!Stop!  
Harry::Tackles her to the ground and rolls her over underneath him::Got cha...I can run faster than you...you should've known that.  
Arora::Laughs::Yeah,but the chase is the best part...I think you'll agree with me on that.  
Harry:And I think you're right...but,the actual catch is the grandest part of all.  
Arora::Had squirted sunblock on her finger and now made a streak down his nose with it::Got cha!  
Harry:Hey!::puts some on his finger and wipes it on her nose::And what exactly was THAT for?  
Arora:For being so annoying...::smiles:  
Harry::Leans his head down and whispers in her ear::Annoying huh?Then,why do you bother with me?::looks up a bit into her face:  
Arora:You'd be surprized what I can bother with...::leans her head up slightly and kisses him:  
Harry::Is shocked at first,then after that wears off,he starts returning the kiss:  
Arora::After 10 seconds it became extremely heated and passionate.That's when she pulled back for air:  
Harry::Breathes a bit unevenly::What brought THAT on?Not that I didn't enjoy it.  
Arora:Have no idea...::manages to get from under him and stands up:  
Harry::Stands up too::Well,umm...i'm going for a swim...wanna come?  
Arora:Not right now...I might in a bit...but,I think I wanna wake up now.  
Harry:Why?  
Arora::Disappears and the real Arora sits straight up in bed:  
::End dream:  
Harry::Sits up slowly and looks at the floor::I wish she didn't leave me again.  
Arora::"I kissed Harry...but,why?What would possess me so strongly to do so?Do I...like him?No...I love him...well,at least I think I do..."::I have to go see him...I have no choice...::walks out of her room and up to Harry and Ron's,breathing deeply a few times before going in::Harry?::He isn't in the room,or so she thought.He was really in a corner under the invisibility cloak::I wonder where he is...and right when I needed to tell him something too...oh well...::starts to walk back out,but a hand comes out of nowhere and grabs her,pulling her under the cloak::What in the world?!An invisibility cloak?  
Harry:My dad gave it to me...now,what did you need to tell me?  
Arora:Well,before I say anything...why're we under this cloak?  
Harry:I didn't think you'd wanna see me after that...so,I hid when I heard somebody coming down the hallway.  
Arora:You were wrong then.  
Harry:Okay,so...what did you want to tell me?::takes the cloak off of them both and sits it over on his school trunk:  
Arora:Did you feel anything when we kissed?  
Harry::Scratches the back of his head and turns a light shade of red::Sort of...why?  
Arora:Just wondering...I swear...things are getting more confusing by the day huh?  
Harry:No kidding about that.  
Ginny::Runs into the room::Arora!Come downstairs!The mystery guy sent you something else!Come on!  
Arora:I'll be down in a minute...::Ginny nods and runs off.She looks at Harry,feeling extremely guilty::Harry...I don't even know who this guy is...and besides...I wouldn't go out with anyone unless I know them pretty well...are you mad?  
Harry:No...I mean,I can't stop the guy...but,you go on and get whatever he sent you...i'll be down in a bit.  
Arora::Kisses his cheek and walks downstairs:  
Harry::Smiles weakly::I can't stop you from loving anybody else...and I can't just act like I own you...::collapses on his bed::Why me?  
::Downstairs:  
Arora::Pulls another letter out,but once she reads it,her eyes fly open in horror::This is no secret admirerer!!He's after Harry!  
Ron:Well,that ISN'T good!  
Hermione:Come on!  
Arora::Her,Ron,Ginny,and Hermione run upstairs into Ron and Harry's room,only to find Harry gone::Oh no!  
Hermione:What did the letter say?  
Arora:It said...'The one you truly love will be taken away from you to be replaced with the one you truly hate.His blood will stain the doorstep of hell'  
::falls to her knees::They took Harry...they're going to kill him...::tears slip down her face:  
Ron::Kneels beside her and hugs her::You love Harry...and now someone you truly hate will probably come for you...i'm not going to let them have you!Whoever they are!  
Arora:We won't be able to stop them Ron...they'll take me...and most possibly try to kill me too.  
Hermione:They aren't going to take you!We're going to find Harry!We promise!  
Ginny:Who do you truly hate?  
Arora:I don't know!There's too many people!  
Ginny:Think!If you can lower it down to at least 3 or 4...we might have a chance of finding Harry!  
Arora::Her tears instantly stop and she looks up,fire in her eyes::Lucius Malfoy...he killed my mother.  
Ron,Ginny,and Hermione:WHAT?!?!WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!  
Arora:A few nights ago...that's what me and Harry were outside talking for...he helped me through it.  
Ginny:Then,we'll have to go to Malfoy Manor!  
Arora:He won't be there...he'll be at Riddle Manor...with Voldemort...::stands up and holds her arm out::Grab hold and don't let go.  
::Everybody grabs her arm and they all apparate to Riddle Manor:  
::At Riddle Manor:  
Arora:Be quiet...::puts a series of charms on them to make them invisible,unsencible by anyone,and completely silent when the walk and talk:  
Keith::Arora's father.His resemblance to Lucius Malfoy was quite unbelieveable,althought they are only related by their pureblood::Arora...why're you here?  
::steps out of the shadows:  
Arora:I'm here because I live here...if you have a problem...I could always fix it...::a very long claw grows where one fingernail should be and then turns back to normal:  
Keith:If you're here for the Potter boy...you'll never find him...but,the Dark Lord has permitted several of us to give you riddles to find him...if you wish to play our little game?  
Arora:Give me the first one.  
Keith::Smirks::He lies about where he is,although he's already there.Bringing him food only angers him,for he refuses the poison.  
Arora::Walks upstairs and starts thinking::He lies about where he is although he's already there...well,that can lead to the Room of Deciet...and he's angered by the food because it's poison...that could lead to the Prisoner's Chamber...hmmmm...I got it!The next riddle is in the Gray Room!::the 4 of them run off and run into a room that was completely painted gray as well as everything else in the room::The next riddle!  
Blaise::Steps up::Once a traitor,always a traitor...he wears the crown of uncertainty and will be banished at dawn.  
Arora::They walk out and think again::Hmmmm...once a traitor always a traitor...that leads straight to my room...and the crown of uncertaintly would mean the dungeons the trapdoor in my room!The hidden dungeons!::they run off again into her room,they walk off to a corner,she grabs a small hole in the floor,pulls,and they head down into the cold dungeons::Next riddle!  
Draco::Walks into the light,smirking::This's your last riddle...if you get it right...you'll be able to find your little boyfriend.  
Arora:He is NOT my boyfriend...just give me the riddle.  
Draco:The throne of the great one,he never shall sit...but,maybe his heart,will engrave the shield.  
Arora:The throne would be uncle's throne room...and Harry's heart...Harry has been transfigured into the throne!  
Draco::Looks at her shocked that she got it right,but regains his composture::Get out of my sight.  
Arora::They follow Arora back up to her room,she shuts the trapdoor,they run out and down 2 more flights of stairs and she busts into the throne room,she points her wand at the throne::Enteo Magico!  
Harry::Turns back into himself,but passed out:  
Arora::Runs to his side and drops to her knees::Harry...i'm sorry...this is my fault.  
Ron::Grabs one of Harry's arms and him and Arora lift him and apparate themselves and the others back to the Burrow:  
::In Harry and Ron's room:  
Arora::They had laid Harry down on his bed and Hermione,Ron,and Ginny left.She had put a cold rag on his forehead and wiped a bit of blood from his cheek.She was now working on a large gash on his forearm::What in the world did they do to you?::wraps a bandage around the cut and sits back on Ron's bed,just looking at Harry in guilt::This IS all my fault...had I not left you over some mystery person...you wouldn't be hurt...::puts her head in her hands,her long black hair making a curtain around her face::I'm so sorry Harry.  
Harry::Was concious enough to hear what she said and smiles weakly::It isn't your fault...::doesn't open his eyes as he talks::Don't beat yourself up over this...you had no way of knowing that the mystery person was going to do this to me.  
Arora::A tear falls from her eyes and hits the floor::Harry...it is my fault...I was so excited over some other guy that I didn't realize that I already had the person I wanted to be with.  
Harry:Who?  
Arora:You.  
Harry::Opens his eyes::Me?::looks slowly over at her::You can't possibly want to be with me.  
Arora:I do...I just took too long to figure that out...and now you're how you are.  
Harry::Reaches his right arm out and lifts her head up with his hand,making her look him in the eyes::Quit blaming yourself.  
Arora:Harry...I can't help it.  
Harry::Sits up slowly and grabs her by the arms::It is NOT your fault...if you'd look closer you'd see that!  
Arora:What exactly am I supposed to be seeing!  
Harry:Ron sent you that first letter from me!!I acted like I was jealous so you wouldn't suspect anything!When the second letter came,I knew it wasn't from me,but I didn't know someone was out to kill me either!Don't you get it Arora?I'm in bloody love with you!!::leaves the room:  
Arora::Gasps::What?H-h-he loves me?::gets up and runs after him,catching his hand and pulling him back a bit:  
Harry:Let me go please.  
Arora:I won't...i'm not letting myself walk away from you again!  
Harry::His heart does a strange backflip and he falls to his knees:  
Arora:Harry!::kneels down in front of him::Are you ok?  
Harry:I'm not sure...my head feels fuzzy all the sudden...::passes out and hits the floor:  
Arora:Harry!!!!Ron!!!!!Hermione!  
Hermione:What is it?!::her and Ron see Harry::What happened!  
Arora:Ask questions later!!I want you both to take him back and put him in bed...keep his temperature down...i'm going back to Riddle Manor......::stands up as they lift him up:  
Ron:Why're you going back!  
Arora:I'm going to find out what they did to him...I think they poisoned him...get him back in bed!!!!::apparates to Riddle Manor and crashes downstairs to the throne room,where she kicks the doors down and storms in::UNCLE!!!!!!!WHAT DID YOU DO TO HARRY!  
Voldemort::Smirks::Why,nothing naturally.  
Arora::The claw grows back and she puts it up to his throat::You're going to give me the antidote...or you'll just have to resign 200 years early.  
Voldemort::Narrows his eyes::You're messing with things that must come to pass.  
Arora::Puts it against his throat harder,drawing a little bit of blood::Give it to me...now!  
Voldemort::Pulls a vile out of his robes and hands it to her::Fine!!I'll find another way to kill him!  
Arora:Not while i'm around...::apparates back to the Burrow and runs into Harry and Ron's room::Move guys!::Hermione,Ginny,and Ron move aside and let her through:  
Hermione:He isn't looking good...he's been awfully pale for about 5 minutes.  
Ginny:And he started sweating really bad.  
Arora::Pulls the cork off of the vile and opens his mouth::Voldemort better hope this works...::pours it into his mouth,closes it,and rubs his throat for it to go down properly::Come on...wake up...you'd better not die on me Harry James Potter.  
Harry::Coughs and sits up abruptly::What the hell is that horrible stuff!  
Arora::Grins and the other 3 break into fits of laughter::An antidote to the poison that Voldemort slipped you.  
Harry:It's horrible!  
Arora::Waves her hand and some orange juice appears in his hand in a cup::There ya go...take care of him for me guys.  
Harry and Ron:Where're you going?  
Arora:To practice some Quidditch.  
Harry:Great!I'll come!  
Arora:Oh no you won't!You're staying in bloody bed!God knows we don't need you falling out again!You can watch out of the window...::smiles and runs downstairs to get her broom:  
Ginny:Come on Hermione!Lets go watch!::her and Hermione run out:  
Ron:Did you tell her?  
Harry:Yeah...but,I fell out before I could get any reply from her.  
Ron:Oh...I bet she feels the same way...she really cares about you mate...wish me luck against her!::runs downstairs as well and grabs his broom too:: 


End file.
